


Day 2: Blood

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Elliott breaks down.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 34





	Day 2: Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little darker than my other works. 
> 
> SELF-HARM TRIGGER WARNING

Red... 

The color was dripping off the sink. _Huh_. Elliott hadn't seen this much blood in a while. _What the hell happened?_ God his wrist were burning, his hands shook covered in blood. _How long had he been here?_ The loud bang of the door being busted in pulled him out of his hazy train of thought, "ELLIOTT!" Damn, he loved Hound's accent. "Elliott! Elliott?! Look at me! What are you doing!" Oh, Hound was yelling _at him_ wrapping towels around his wrist. Elliott winced as they began applying pressure to the cuts, "You said you wouldn't do this anymore damn it," Elliott's wrist shook in Bloodhound's hands, "I'm here for you Elliott... I don't understand I-... I want to help you..." their voice drifts off into a whisper as tears well up in their eyes. _No, No Elliott didn't want to make them cry..._

"I'm sorry..." Elliott's quiet voice rasped out of his throat. Bloodhound sniffles and gently brings Elliott to their chest holding him as tightly as they could. Elliott breaks down in their arms clinging to them never wanting to let go. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... It's all too much" He sobs into their shoulder as they rub circles into his back. "You're not in this alone anymore..." they whisper gently as Elliott starts to calm down. Elliott releases a shaky sigh taking deep breaths. "I love you so much, Elliott..." 

"...I love you too." 


End file.
